


just for now

by stuckonylove



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckonylove/pseuds/stuckonylove
Summary: this is my first shot at a star wars/skysolo fic, but i was feeling way too soft for my space boys when i wrote this :)leave me prompts in the comments!!





	just for now

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first shot at a star wars/skysolo fic, but i was feeling way too soft for my space boys when i wrote this :)  
> leave me prompts in the comments!!

It didn't always get to be this way. 

Waking up next to Luke in the same position they fell asleep in hours ago. Both of them were on their right sides, one of Han's arms under the crook of Luke's neck with the other wrapped around his thin torso. Han woke up, the smell of Luke instantly flooding his nose, and he was smiling before he even fully opened his eyes. He snaked one of his feet between Luke's calves, warming it and stirring Luke awake in the process. Han felt Luke stretch his legs.

"Do you have to do that _every_  time?" Luke asked, a hint of playful annoyance in his voice. 

"Kid, it's not my fault my feet get cold," Han said back, pausing to press a soft kiss to the back of Luke's neck. He shivered. "And it's also not my fault that you're always warm." Luke giggled and nudged Han's leg away so that he could turn over to face the older man. Han's arm never left Luke's waist, and in fact, he pulled him closer when he could see his face. Every time he watched Luke look up at him through his lashes, Han fell even harder than the time before. 

Seeing the innocence that filled his blue eyes, and the way that they sparkled when he looked at Han was enough to leave the smuggler breathless, and it 100% did every time. It was like a fucking drug, and Han was addicted. 

Luke craned his neck up to brush their lips together, and Han obliged, kissing him before Luke could beat him to it. It was gentle, nothing like the ones they shared on nights before mornings like these, and it warmed Han's whole body better than any cup of coffee in the galaxy ever could. Luke could feel Han smiling against his own lips, and he pulled away, but not too far as their noses were still touching.

"What is it this time?" Luke asked. Han hummed low in his throat.

"Anyone ever tell you just how beautiful you are?" 

Luke's face flushed pink, and he shoved at Han's shoulder.

"Oh shut up, sap," he said, laughter in his voice.

"Well, it's true," Han retorted, a sense of mock sturdiness in his voice. This made Luke giggle once again, and he drew his bottom lip in between his teeth. "You may just be the prettiest thing I've ever seen, you know that?" Pinkiness was now creeping down Luke's neck, and Han couldn't get enough. He grabbed Luke's face and pulled him close, only to surprise him by placing a kiss on the tip of his nose, not even his lips. " I mean it." 

Luke responded by reaching up and giving Han a soft kiss on _his_  nose.

"Can we stay in bed a little while longer?" He asked, now nuzzling his face into Han's chest and curling his arms up against his torso. 

"Well, how am I supposed to say no to that?" 

Han wrapped his arms back around Luke, and he pulled him closer than humanly possible, resting his chin on the top of Luke's head. It wasn't long before their breathing was synced and the two men were asleep in each other's arms yet again.

It _was_  dangerous, all this love and affection. With the two of them constantly being separated for missions and what not, they weren't always guaranteed to come home to each other. Han knew this, and he kicked himself in the ass every time this happened, but he just couldn't help it. He loved the kid so damn much. 

At first, he almost had himself convinced that it was the sex and only the sex, but mornings like these started to creep up on him, and he realized it was more, much more, than just that. Sometimes he even tried to prevent it from happening, knowing that it was never a good idea, but he always gave in. Luke could make him give into anything, and he knew that all too well.

So no, it didn't always get to be this way, but if this love would kill Han,

_He'd gladly tie the noose around his own neck._

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave me prompts!! 
> 
> -caro xxx


End file.
